


Arrows

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Dragon Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kinda sorta consequences, dragon pin cushion, side effects of being shot with arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: What happens after the missions? Especially after a run-in with the orc archers? Drabble one shot. R&R





	Arrows

"Honestly, Cael, do you make it a habit to fly directly in front of every archer you meet!" Adara scolded as she took in the dragon's slightly pincushion-like appearance. Without wasting a moment, she darted over to one of the more shallowly-pegged arrows and yanked it out. Green eyes winced, before the reptilian face steeled itself, and he gave the waiting sprite a 'do your worst' expression. Words weren't going to help him very much now, he figured, so it would be better to just sit and ride it out. Besides, the little being had one of those 'you're not getting away that easily' looks on her face.

So, sitting down without jarring his slightly painful cargo, Cael proffered his arrow-studded forearm and let Adara get to work. Several pinpricks later, and one steadily growing pile of arrows, and the work is only half-done. It's maddening for Cael, who preferred to simply hide away somewhere and let the wounds heal on their own. Still, it was undeniable that he'd need to pull the intruding shafts  _out_. And Adara was the only one who could really reach them all. Which usually meant that he would get quite the tough-lashing for letting his guard down in the first place, something he never enjoyed.

The exhausted dragon turned back to the flitting sprite just in time to see her pick out the last of the arrows, turning to him with a huffy look, hands on her hips. Oh, wonderful, another lecture.

"Those will close up just fine, if you don't turn yourself into a target again! You realize that you are important in this war, you can't just go throw yourself at every set of archers that come your way!"

He would have mentioned that they were usually throwing themselves at him, but the sprite seemed to ride out the silence with her usual burst of speech.

"I mean, really, do you just go out of your way to seek out the orc archers, just to get yourself studded with these!" At this point, Adara hefted an arrow into the air, shaking it about to emphasize her point. "And don't think I enjoy pulling these out! Now this one could have been deadly! Just an inch or two to the right and it would have gone through your heart, Cael!"

He snorted, knowing for a fact that the arrow she was pointing at had in fact been lodged in his front, right foreleg. Annoying, but certainly not deadly, no matter how far to the right or left it could have gone. Cael knew for a fact that none of the arrows had gone anywhere near his heart. Still, the sprite refused to be swayed on her point. Or rather, she would have if she had stopped talking long enough for him to get a word in edgewise.

"And I expect you to be more attentive, at the very least, Cael, before you fly out into orc hordes, is that understood?"

Ah, she was wrapping up; better at least look partially attentive. The dragon jerked his head to be level with her floating form, and nodded.

"Yes."

It seemed to do the trick, given that Adara perked up straight away.

"Good. Now, I've found out about a new shipment of dragon eggs being moved out to the plants by the sea. The delivery carts will be discrete, but heavily guarded. If you-."

And on she went. Cael had to suppress a sigh as he flexed his freshly de-pricked forearm. Never any rest for him, was there? A part of him had to wonder whether or not he'd be able to avoid any archers this time. Knowing his luck, he'd somehow wind up in this situation again.


End file.
